Drop Your Book
by Plain Berry
Summary: AU. Naruto saw in TV that if you drop something and the girl that picks it up will date you. What happens if he wants to see if it works? And what happens if he drags his friends into it? Oneshot. Please review but no flames. SasSak, NarHin, ShiaIno, Neji


Drop Your Book, Someone Will Pick It Up, And You'll Be With That Person

Summary: AU. Naruto saw in TV that if you drop something and the girl that picks it up will date you. What happens if he wants to see if it works? And what happens if he drags his friends into it? One-shot. Please review but no flames. SasSak, NarHin, ShiaIno, NejiTen. OOC.

A/N: I'm very bored and saw this on a Filipino TV show called 'Let's Go'. I don't really know why I'm writing it. Still, I hope you enjoy it! And I put it as SasSak for the main pairing because theirs is the most.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the gang. I got this drop your book thing in a Filipino show called "Let's Go". So I just own Naruto and the gang doing the thing from the show.

* * *

Drop Your Book, Someone Will Pick It Up, And You'll Be With That Person

It was a regular day at Kohana high. It was lunchtime right now so the students could go anywhere in the campus. Four best friends were by there lockers talking. They were Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Huyga, and Shikamaru Nara.

"Come on, I just want to see if it'll work!" Naruto pleaded his friends.

See, yesterday Naruto saw in some TV show that a guy drop his book and a girl picked it up. They looked at each other all lovey dovey and the next thing Naruto knew, they were holding hands and walking away together. And Naruto wanted to see if it would work. But he wanted his friends to check if it'll work first.

"No, you dobe," Sasuke said. "It's stupid."

"…So stupid it might work?" Naruto asked, sounding hopeful.

"No, so stupid that you should shut up about it," Neji said.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru commented.

"Which one? Neji trying to shut me up or the plan that might work?" Naruto asked.

"Both."

"Come on!" Naruto whined. He then grabbed a book from his backpack and showed it to the three reluctant guys. "Watch."

Naruto threw the book on the floor and bent down to get it. As he bent down, a girl bent down to help him. It was Hinata. She was Neji's cousin and she had a huge crush on Naruto, but he was to stupid to notice she had a crush on him.

Anyways, there hands touched and Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru watched in amazement that when they looked up they were looking at each other like they were in love. This stunned the three guys.

As Naruto and Hinata held hands and walked away like a couple, Naruto turned his head and gave a 'I told you so, I'm so smart!' look at the three as he threw the book back to the three.

Sasuke caught the book and the three crowded around it like it was gold or something. Of course they could get girls easy, but the thing stunned them, which was a miracle because they were geniuses.

"That's a troublesome book," Shikamaru commented.

"Maybe it was a coincidence," Sasuke said.

"Maybe," Neji agreed. "Hinata likes Naruto and he probably wanted to prove his point so badly."

They agreed on this theory, but they knew that they really thought that they were thinking it wasn't a coincidence in their head.

Neji grabbed the book and dropped it. He bent down to get it. Like Naruto, a girl bent down to help him. But it was Ten-Ten this time. Ten-Ten and Neji were friends, but everyone knew that they both liked each other.

"How—" Shikamaru was about to say.

"—Troublesome, I know," Sasuke said.

What was so troublesome? It was that Neji and Ten-Ten holding hands and walking away. Neji threw the book at the back of his head, which hit both Shikamaru and Sasuke.

But the two didn't mind. They didn't even feel it. They were to busy watching in awe that the book trick thing worked.

When Neji and Ten-Ten, apparently a new couple, were out of sight, Shikamaru bent down to pick up the book. He saw hand that was probably helping him pick it up. Sort of excited he looked up only to see Sasuke getting the book too!

Shikamaru quickly grabbed the book and Sasuke stood up like he was just bending down to tie his shoe.

"That didn't count," Sasuke mumbled as Shikamaru got back up with the book in hands.

"This book is to troublesome," Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru headed towards the garbage can to throw away the book, which was sad since it was Naruto's book and it was his history book that he had to pay money if he lost it, but as he did he bumped into someone. Since he bumped into someone, the book fell.

As he bent down to get it, the person who he bumped into started to yell at him.

"You lazy Shikamaru! Watch where you're going!" the girl lectured.

Shikamaru knew that voice. It was Ino. Shikamaru secretly liked Ino.

Sasuke watched Shikamaru getting yelled at by Ino. It was actually amusing for him. But Sasuke's smirk/smile quickly morphed into a 'WTF' face.

It changed because as Ino handed Shikamaru the book, they started to look at each other like they were in love! They held hands and walked down the hallway. Shikamaru threw the book, which Sasuke's grabbed and looked at it in amazement.

'Is this book cursed or something?' Sasuke asked himself.

Sasuke, letting his curiosity take the better of him, threw the book on the floor and bent down to pick it up. He saw a hand that was helping him and looked up to see who it was… his Math teacher Kakashi.

"Don't throw books, Sasuke," the masked teacher advised him. "You might have to pay for it."

"Hn," Sasuke said, as he grabbed the book back from his sensei.

Kakashi walked out of the hallway and Sasuke punched the locker.

'Am I suppose to date a guy or something!' Sasuke thought in his head.

Deciding that Naruto might need his history book, Sasuke walked at to find Naruto. But while he was walking, he bumped into someone, which made him drop the book too.

Since it was partly his fault that the books were on the floor, Sasuke bent down to help the person.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun," a girl's voice said.

Sasuke knew that voice. He looked up and saw that it was the person he thought it was, Sakura Haruno. Sakura liked Sasuke… a lot. And Sasuke had a crush on Sakura, but he never told anyone.

"No, it was my fault," Sasuke said, as he handed Sakura her books and stood up.

"Well, thanks for helping me pick up my books anyways," Sakura said, smiling at him and looking at him… sort of lovey dovey like.

"Your welcome," Sasuke said, smiling too. "Hey, do you want to each lunch together?"

"Sure!" Sakura exclaimed, apparently very happy.

"Okay," Sasuke said.

The two walked through the hallway, holding hands. Sakura looked like her birthday came early and Sasuke tried to look like it was nothing, which wasn't working.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura, who was smiling a big smile on her face.

'The dobe actually found something good,' Sasuke thought in his head.

"Who would have thought," Sasuke said, adding to his thoughts, but saying it out loud.

"Huh?" Sakura asked, a bit confused.

"Who would have thought that I would be with you," Sasuke said.

Sakura clung to his arm, but he was okay with that.

"I know," Sakura said, smiling.

Sasuke leaned closer to Sakura and kissed her in the mouth.

'I have to thank Naruto for watching that TV show,' Sasuke thought in his head.

* * *

A/N: That was a bad ending… but then again it was a bad story so it fitted in. Thank you if you actually read the whole thing and liked it. If you read through the whole thing and didn't like it then I know, I agree with you. So yeah, please review, but no flames. 


End file.
